Save Our Princess, Save Our Kingdom
by SShun
Summary: Putri Mizuki hilang di hari ulang tahunnya. Semua orang di istana bingung atas hilangnya Putri Mizuki. Sembilan gadis yang biasa disebut Swallowtail diberi tugas untuk mencari Putri Mizuki setelah mendapat beberapa petunjuk. Akankan mereka berhasil? Mengapa para polisi ikut andil dalam penculikan Putri Mizuki? Baca kisahnya disini!
1. Hilangnya sang Putri

Save our Princess, Save our Kingdom

Part 1

(Hilangnya sang Putri)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya imajinasi author, jadi jangan dibawa serius ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aikatsu bukan punya saya, saya hanya punya jalan ceritanya saja~

Tittle: Save our Princess, Save our Kingdom

Genre: Action, Superpower, Friendship, Comedy

Rated: K to T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sembilan gadis cantik dengan kepribadian yang berbeda beda terlihat sibuk. Ehm, tidak semuanya, sih. Ada yang hanya tidur dibalik semak, yang hanya memakan permen, dan lainnya sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Woi, Hikari! Jangan hanya tidur saja, ayo bantu kami!" Bentak seorang gadis bernama Ran yang diketahui sebagai ketua dari sembilan gadis ini. Sementara yang dibentak hanya uring-uringan melihatnya.

"Santai saja, Ran. Kurasa tujuh gadis sudah cukup untuk mempersiapkannya." Hikari melirik kearah Otome, yang hanya sibuk memakan permennya.

Ran mengepal tangannya erat. " **Mi-no-wa Hi-ka-ri.. jangan membuatku marah.** " Matanya berkilat tajam. "Lagipula, Otome sudah menjalankan tugasnya mengeluarkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk acaranya." Lanjut Ran. Yah, semua orang tahu Ran sangat galak. Tapi bukannya takut, Hikari malah membalas menatap sengit Ran. Ini sering terjadi, sampai salah seorang gadis lainnya datang melerai mere-

"Hikari, Ran, jangan bertengkar, yaa~" Katanya dengan senyuman manis. –ka. Bahkan sebelum Author menyelesaikan kalimat author, sang gadis sudah datang dengan kekuatan teleportasinya. Ia bisa berpindah kemanapun dengan waktu yang dia inginkan. Dengan catatan **"hanya-bisa-dilakukan-di-daratan."** Bisa fatal akibatnya jika ia berusaha berhenti di air atau udara, kan?

"Hhh.." Ran dan Hikari hanya bisa menghelanafas mereka. Lalu Ran menatap Hikari datar. "Ayo, kau harus ikut membantu." Hikari memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah, nyonya galak." Hikari terkikik kecil lalu pergi membantu Miyabi yang sedang memanggang daging.

"Kalau begitu,aku juga pergi, ya, Ran." Gadis berambut pirang bernama Ichigo itu menghilang, dan yang dilihat Ran Ichigo muncul kembali di dekat Seira yang sedang membentang beberapa tikar berukuran sedang di berbagai tempat yang kosong di halaman istana itu. Ichigo pun ikut membentang tikar.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Putri Mizuki. Tidak terlalu mewah, itulah yang diinginkan Putri Mizuki. Yang diundang hanya kerabat Raja Johnny dan Ratu Orihime, para petinggi kerajaan, dan Swallowtail beserta keluarga.

Oh, sepertinya kalian tidak tahu siapa itu Swallowtail secara jelas. Author hampir lupa menjelaskan. Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat.

Ran, pemimpin dari Swallowtail. Kekuatannya adalah mengambil alih tubuh orang lain.

Ichigo, kekuatannya adalah teleportasi. Ia bisa membawa orang bersamanya dengan cara berpegangan tangan, tapi hanya berbatas sepuluh orang dihitung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Otome, ia dapat mengeluarkan barang sesuai dengan pikirannya. Terkadang ia memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk hal yang tidak penting. Misalnya, permen, kue, dan makanan manis lainnya. Walaupun author bilang itu tidak penting, Otome menganggap makanan manis adalah hal yang sangat penting.

Akari, kekuatannya adalah dapat terbang dan bernafas di air. Saat berenang bersama teman-temannya, selalu saja dia yang menang walaupun ia ingin berlomba secara adil. Kekuatannya otomatis terjadi saat memasuki air. Jangan tanyakan yang udara, tak mungkin mereka berlomba terbang, kan?

Miyabi, ia bisa tak terlihat dan menembus atau ditembus zat serta makhluk. Sudah seperti hantu saja. Hal ini membuat Otome takut untuk mendekatinya, Otome menganggap Miyabi sebagai hantu sungguhan.

Madoka, gadis imut ini dapat mengendalikan angin, ia bisa mengubah hari yang panas menjadi ditiup angin. Saat marah ia tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Sora, gadis ini dapat mengendalikan air. Seringkali ia dijadikan 'keran' oleh teman-temannya karena mereka malas mengambil air. Oh ya, dia saingan Akari dalam hal berenang.

Seira, kekuatannya adalah dapat beregenerasi dengan cepat. Itu membuat yang lain sering mengejeknya ' _Cicak Girl_ ' karena Seira yang seperti cicak yang cepat dalam regenerasi.

Dan Hikari, kekuatannya adalah berubah menjadi objek yang diinginkannya. Terkadang ia menipu para pelayan menjadi Putri Mizuki agar dilayani oleh para pelayan.

Sembilan gadis ini ikut membantu untuk mempersiapkan acaranya. Malah mereka memaksa Putri Mizuki untuk mereka saja yang mendekorasi taman istana dimana acara dilaksanakan. Hanya pelayan di dapur yang bekerja hari itu.

Hari beranjak sore. Pekerjaan mereka telah selesai. Mereka memandangi dengan puas taman istana yang telah mereka dekorasi.

"AAAAA!" Terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dari dalam istana.

"Suara siapa itu?" Tanya Seira keheranan

"Itu.. suara putri Mizuki!" Seru Akari.

Ichigo langsung pergi kedalam istana dengan kekuatan teleportasinya. Sedangkan yang lain harus berlari. "Kenapa tidak.. aku.. huh huh.. saja yang mendapat kekuatan.. huh huh.. telepotasi, ya?" Hikari dengan kepayahan berlari. Diantara yang lain ia yang paling lambat. Bahkan ia tertinggal jauh dari yang lainnya

"Huh, makanya jangan malas. Lari seperti ini saja sudah tidak kuat." gerutu Ran.

Hikari tak memedulikan perkataan Ran, ia tetap berusaha mengejar dirinya yang cukup jauh tertinggal dari yang lain.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke dalam istana, tepatnya di kamar Putri Mizuki. Disana telah berkumpul banyak orang yang juga mendengar teriakan tersebut. Mereka menerobos kerumunan dan mendekati Ichigo.

"Putri Mizuki.. tidak ada disini," lirih Ichigo pelan.

Mereka semua kebingungan, kemana perginya Putri Mizuki? Akhirnya semua yang ada disana mencari Putri Mizuki ke seluruh istana. Swallowtail masih mencari di kamar Putri Mizuki. Mungkin saja ada petunjuk jika Putri Mizuki hilang.

"Semuanya! Lihat apa ini!" Pekik Seira. Mereka pun langsung mengerumuni Seira.

"Ada apa, Seira-chan?" Tanya Sora.

"Ini," Seira menunjukkan barang aneh, benda yang terbuat dari logam. Bentuknya.. lingkaran dengan segitiga didalamnya, dan ada 3 buah batu matagama yang menjuntai.

"Sepertinya.. aku pernah melihat ini." Ran mencoba mengingat-ingat benda apakah itu.

Yang lain pun ikut berpikir. Cukup lama mereka mengingat ingat.. dan "Aha! Aku ingat!" dan pandangan mereka semua teralih pada Madoka. "Ini.. adalah simbol dari prajurit Ratu Yurika!"

"… Ratu Yurika?!" Sontak mereka bersamaan. Benar, benda ini biasa dipakai para prajurit Ratu Yurika di pinggang mereka

"Mungkinkah.. Ratu Yurika yang menculik Putri Mizuki?" gumam Miyabi.

"Bukan Ratu Yurika, Miyabi-tan," kali ini semuanya menoleh kearah Otome. Dengan tidak sabar menunggu perkataan Otome selanjutnya "yang menculik Putri Mizuki adalah .. orang suruhan Ratu Yurika!"

Mereka menghela nafas. Mencoba bersabar menghadapi Otome.

"Otome.. itu sama saja," ucap Sora.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Otome polos.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Ucap Seira yang sudah tak tahan dengan Otome.

"Coba kita beritahukan ini pada Raja Johnny!" Madoka yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Benar juga, kalau begitu, ayo!" Akari langsung bangun dan berlari.

Ichigo kembali berteleportasi, dan Hikari kembali menjadi yang terbelakang.

-^o^-

"Ya, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa.." Raja Johnny mondar-mandir sedari tadi. Sibuk memikirkan Putri Mizuki.

"Bagaimana ini? Mizuki.." Ratu Orihime terisak. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Putrinya. Siapa yang tahu akan diperlakukan seperti apa Mizuki disana? Bagaimana jika Putri Mizuki dibunuh?

"Putri Mizuki tidak mungkin dibunuh," Dengan segera, semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh kearah Sena.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dengan pasti, Sena-san?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kurasa.. mereka hanya akan menyandera Putri Mizuki. Saat semua orang berusaha menyelamatkan Putri Mizuki, mereka akan menyerang kerajaan. Karena mereka berpikir kita akan membawa banyak pasukan kesana," Jelas Sena panjang lebar.

Semua orang terdiam mendengar perkataan Sena. "Tapi, tetap saja kita harus menyelamatkan Putri Mizuki!" Kata Akari sedikit berteriak.

"kita tetap akan menyelamatkan Putri Mizuki," Sena memberi jeda pada omongannya, yang lain menunggu dengan sabar. "Kalian bersembilan sudah cukup untuk menyelamatkan Putri Mizuki."

Mata sembilan gadis itu membulat. Hanya mereka bersembilan? Mereka memang memiliki kekuatan, tapi.. apakah mereka bisa? Tentu saja penjagaan terhadap Putri Mizuki juga ketat.

"Ya, Sena-san benar. Kurasa kami bisa percaya pada kalian," Kata Raja Johnny kemudian.

"Untuk di kerajaan, Raichi, Sena dan Noelle dapat mengatasinya. Lagipula prajurit kita kuat." Kata Raja Johnny yakin.

Sembilan gadis itu saling bertatap. Mereka masih meragukannya.. tapi, mereka harus menyelamatkan Putri Mizuki. Bisa saja misalnya prajurit mereka kalah, Ratu Yurika yang jahat itu akan membunuh Putri Mizuki. Dan, tak ada harapan untuk kekuatan mereka lagi.

"Bagaimanapun juga, jika Putri Mizuki sudah tiada, kekuatan kalian juga akan hilang. Mereka juga bisa membunuh Putri Mizuki untuk keuntungan ini," Kali ini Raichi yang berkata. Semuanya kembali terdiam.

"Tenang saja, Raichi. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu. Hanya kita yang berada di ruangan ini yang tahu."

Semuanya pun bernafas lega.

"Yosshh.. kalau begitu, kita harus menyelamatkan Putri Mizuki secepatnya!" Kata Madoka penuh semangat.

Yang lain pun ikut bersemangat. Mereka harus menyelamatkan Putri Mizuki, harus!

"Oh, ya.. apakah ada saksi mata atas menghilangnya Putri Mizuki?" Tanya Ran.

"Yang mulia, Kurosawa Michiru ingin mengadap anda!" tepat saat waktunya. Michiru pasti tahu sesuatu tentang penculikan Putri Mizuki.

"Biarkan dia masuk,"

Seorang pelayan dengan rambut hitam dan mata kuning (Bagi Otome dan Madoka gadis ini menyeramkan karena rupanya) memasuki ruangan. Raut wajahnya tampak gelisah, seakan ia tak tahan untuk mengucapkan suatu hal.

"Apakah kau melihat saat Putriku diculik?" Tanya Raja Johnny langsung

"Ya, yang mulia. Saya melihatnya, tapi.. tidak jelas karena saat aku datang mereka langsung pergi."

"Mereka?" Tanya Raja Johnny keheranan."

"Ada dua orang yang menculik Putri Mizuki,"

Raja Johnny tampak frustasi, tapi, ia ingin tahu lebih lanjut. "Lanjutkan,"

"Walaupun tidak jelas, saya masih bisa melihat bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah polisi,"

"POLISI?!" Semua orang di ruangan itu sontak berteriak.

"Ya, tak jauh dari kerajaan Ratu Yurika adalah kota modern. Saya rasa Ratu Yurika bekerjasama dengan Polisi,"

Raja Johnny menghela nafas pasrah. "Tapi, bagaimana mereka bisa bekerjasama dengan Ratu Yurika? Jika mereka berada didekat kerajaannya aku yakin mereka bisa melihat kekejaman Ratu Yurika,"

"… kalau soal itu.. saya juga tak tahu,hanya sedikit informasi yang saya tahu, yang mulia."

Raja kembali mengehela nafas. "baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, yang mulia."

Michiru pun membungkuk didepan raja dan berbalik keluar ruangan.

Setelah Michiru keluar, mendadak ruangan itu senyap, tak ada yang berbicara. Tak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Tunggu dulu.. bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba mereka menghilang?" Sora angkat bicara.

"Ya.. itu benar juga, bagaimana bisa?"

"Mungkinkah.. salah satu dari dua orang penculik Putri Mizuki memiliki kekuatan?" Gumam Miyabi.

Semua orang langsung menoleh kearah Raja, pasti Raja tahu sesuatu tentang orang yang memiliki kekuatan.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu? Aku juga tak tahu."

"Kalaupun bukan dari kerajaan ini, masih ada kerajaan Starlight yang memiliki kekuatan. Mungkinkah orang yang memiliki kekuatan itu berasal dari kerajaan Starlight?"

"Bisa saja. Tapi, yang mulia, cobalah ingat lagi, apakah ada orang yang mempunyai kekuatan selain kami dari kerajaan Aikatsu ini?" Tanya Raichi.

"Seingatku tidak, hanya kalian."

"Seingatmu?" Tanya Ratu Orihime. "Bukankah selain Swallowtail, Raichi, Sena dan Noelle yang sedang sakit masih ada seorang gadis yang harusnya menjadi bagian dari Swallowtail?" lanjutnya bertanya lagi.

"Ya, tapi gadis itu sudah meninggal saat masih kecil karena rumahnya terbakar,"

"Karena rumahnya terbakar?" Tanya Otome.

"Hhh.. apa kalian tak mengingatnya? Padahal gadis itu pernah bersama kalian sampai umur empat tahun."

Serempak mereka menggeleng. Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa mereka bisa melupakannya? Apakah ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini? Tapi, yang lebih penting dari itu mereka harus-

"Kita harus selamatkan Putri Mizuki lebih dahulu! Dibandingkan situasi saat ini, lebih penting menyelamatkan Putri Mizuki daripada memikirkan gadis itu!" Jerit Hikari.

Yang lain pun ikut berdiri. "Ya, daripada memikirkan hal yang belum pasti lebih baik kita selamatkan Putri." Timpal Akari.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!"

Dibalik kobaran semangat untuk menyelamatkan putri kerajaan mereka itu, terdapat suara kebencian.

"Ya, bersemangatlah untuk sekarang. Karena nanti tak aka nada harapan untuk kerajaan kalian," kata seseorang dibalik pintu ruangan.

"Hei, kita sudah harus pergi."

"Hh, baiklah, ayo."

-^o^-

"Raichi, aku berangkat dulu, doakan aku agar berhasil, ya."

"Baiklah, one-chan. Berhati-hatilah,"

"Ayo, kita tak bisa membuang waktu lagi." Kata Ran setelah semuanya berkumpul.

"Tentu saja, aku tak sabar lagi untuk menjadi pahlawan." Kata Hikari dan mendapat sorakan 'Huuuu' dari teman-temannya. Mereka pun berpegangan tangan dan membentuk lingakaran.

"Kita akan berhasil, kan?" Tanya Akari.

"Tentu saja," jawab yang lain.

"Bersiaplah," Ichigo berkata

Sembilan gadis itu mempererat kaitan tangan mereka. Ichigo memusatkan pikirannya, mencoba memikirkan tempat yang akan ditujunya.

Dan.. Wushhh! Mereka menghilang.

-To Be Continued-

. /503220826523322/


	2. Ran, the Best Leader Ever

Save our Princess, Save our Kingdom

Part 2

(Ran, the best leader ever)

.

.

.

.

.

Aikatsu bukan punya saya, saya hanya punya jalan ceritanya~

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya imajinasi author, jadi jangan dibawa serius~

.

.

.

.

Tittle: Save our Princess, Save our Kingdom

Genre: Action, Superpower, Friendship, Comedy

Rated: K to T

.

.

.

.

" _Ayo, kita tak bisa membuang waktu lagi." Kata Ran setelah semuanya berkumpul._

" _Tentu saja, aku tak sabar lagi untuk menjadi pahlawan." Kata Hikari dan mendapat sorakan 'Huuuu' dari teman-temannya. Mereka pun berpegangan tangan dan membentuk lingkaran._

" _Kita akan berhasil, kan?" Tanya Akari._

" _Tentu saja," jawab yang lain._

" _Bersiaplah," Ichigo berkata_

 _Sembilan gadis itu mempererat kaitan tangan mereka. Ichigo memusatkan pikirannya, mencoba memikirkan tempat yang akan ditujunya._

 _Dan.. Wushhh! Mereka menghilang._

Saat sembilan gadis itu membuka mata, mereka merasa tak ada pijakan di kaki mereka. Mereka pun melihat kebawah.

Air.

Air?!

BYURR!

Mereka semua terjatuh ke air dari tempat yang cukup tinggi. Untung saja mereka semua bisa berenang. Saat sudah menguasai diri mereka, serempak semuanya menoleh kearah gadis yang hobi makan itu. Mereka tersenyum pada Ichigo. Senyum yang sangat 'manis'.

Ichigo sedikit mundur melihat wajah 'manis' teman-temannya itu. Delapan gadis saling berpandangan, lalu melihat kearah Ichigo lagi.

"SERANGGG!"

"Waaaaa!" Teriak Ichigo. Ia langsung berlari, bukannya berteleportasi. Mungkin karena dirinya belum stabil sepenuhnya.

Dengan kekuatan masih masing (yang diperlukan, kalau kekuatan Hikari dan Seira tak bisa digunakan dalam situasi saat ini) Akari mengejarnya dengan cara terbang, sedangkan Ran mencoba mengambil alih tubuh Ichigo. Setelah dia berhasil mengambil alih tubuh Ichigo, ia menunggu hingga teman-temannya mendekat, lalu kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

Kemudian mereka pun menyerang Ichigo. Bukannya kesakitan, Ichigo malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahhaha.. hentikan, geliii.." Ichigo menggeliat.

Delapan gadis itu masih belum puas menggelitiki Ichigo. Dengan sekuat tenanga, mereka menggelitiki gadis kuning itu. Bahkan Ichigo sampai menangis sambil tertawa. Sungguh penderitaan yang sangat berat.

Author kira, mereka akan menyerang Ichigo seperti apa, tenyata cuman gelitik -_-

"Hei, sudah cukup. Kita harus cepat," perkataan sang pemimpin membuat mereka tersadar. Ichigo masih tertawa sambil menyeka air matanya. Sekali lagi, sungguh penderitaan yang sangat berat.

Sembilan gadis itu pun berbaring di pasir pantai. Menatap mentari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Indah, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan kerajaan yang sedang kacau.

"Indah sekali ya.." gumam Madoka.

"Ya, sayangnya suasananya sedang tak sesuai," timpal Otome.

"Seandainya sekarang ada Putri Mizuki.." ucap Miyabi

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan, mencoba menikmati pemandangan indah disela-sela terguncangnya kerajaan.

Ran pun bangkit, "Ayo,kita tak punya banyak waktu." Yang lain pun mengikuti sang pemimpin yang penuh karisma ini.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau berhenti di pantai? Di bagian laut pula!" Tanya Seira kesal.

"Apakah kau tak tahu dimana wilayah kerajaan ratu Yurika?" Kali ini Sora yang bertanya.

"Kenapa kau membawa kami ke pantai? Kau kira ini sedang tamasya?" Tanya Hikari pedas.

Mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari temannya, Ichigo hanya bisa memberikan cengiran yang malah membuat teman-temannya kesal.

Sebelum yang lain semakin panas, Ran pun bertindak. "Sudahah, tak ada gunanya mendebatkan ini. Tapi Ichigo, lain kali jika tak tahu lebih baik bertanya saja dulu"

"Baiklah,Ran." Ichigo menunduk.

"Karena kau tak tahu arahnya, mari bertukar tubuh sebentar."

Ran pun berfokus pada Ichigo. Matanya mengeluarkan sinar, lalu tubuh mereka sudah bertukar.

Dari sembilan gadis ini, yang paling pandai mengendalikan kekuatan adalah Ran, Miyabi, Akari dan Seira. Tapi yang paling pandai adalah Ran. Selain dapat mengambil alih tubuh orang lain, ia dapat menukar tubuhnya dengan yang lain dan menggunakan kekuatan orang tersebut jika ada.

"Ayo, berpegangan tangan," Komando Ran yang berada dalam wujud Ichigo."

Yang lain pun saling berpegangan tangan dan membentuk lingakaran seperti tadi.

Ran mencoba memusatkan pikirannya ke kerajaan Ratu Yurika. Lebih tepatnya, tak jauh dari gerbang kerajaan Ratu Yurika. Hup! Merekapun sampai kesana. Ran pun langsung menukar tubuhnya dengan Ichigo bahkan sebelum ia sadar.

"Baiklah, mari kita susun rencana dulu," Yang lain pun langsung mengelilingi Ran.

"Yang akan pergi kesana duluan adalah aku, Ichigo, Akari, dan Miyabi,"

"Kenapa kami?!" Tanya mereka bertiga serempak.

"Karena, kalian punya keahlian menyusup," Ran memberi jeda pada omongannya. "Ichigo, tentu saja mudah bagimu dengan kekuatan teleportasimu. Usahakanlah muncul di tempat yang sepi."

Ichigo mengangguk paham, wajahnya tampak lalu menoleh kearah Akari.

"Akari, tempat ini menguntungkan untukmu. Dengan kerajaan kerajaan yang dipenuhi air, kau bisa bergerak bebas."

"Tapi, kenapa tak memakai cara terbang saja, Ran-tan? Bukankah terbang lebih menguntungkan karena bisa melihat semuanya?" Tanya Otome tak mengerti.

"Tidak, mereka bisa saja melihat Akari dan akibatnya akan fatal. Selanjutnya, gunakanlah peluru kecil untuk membuat mereka hilang kesadaran."

"Dan kau, Miyabi, karena kau bisa menghilang, kau bisa menyerang para prajurit yang berjaga. Kau membawa pisau, kan?"

"Ya, aku membawanya." Miyabi mengeluarkan pisau dari tas pinggangnya."

"Bawalah dan coba serang mereka tanpa terlihat. Jika kau takut menggunakan pisau, gunakan saja tangan kosong. Kita semua bisa menggunakan dasar dari beladiri. Dan lagi, biarkan dirimu terlihat oleh aku, Ichigo dan Akari." Jelas Ran panjang lebar.

"Baik, Ran-san. Aku mengerti."

"Dan kau sendiri, apa tugasmu?" Tanya Hikari.

"Aku akan mengambil alih tubuh para prajurit dan polisi tanpa membuat menyusup masuk kedalam ruangan tempat mereka sedang merencanakan tentang menyerang kerajaan kita."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa mereka sedang dalam tahap perencanaan, Ran?" Tanya Sora keheranan.

"Entahlah, instingku mengatakan begitu," jawab Ran seadanya.

'Ternyata Ran hanya memikirkannya dengan asal!' piker delapan orang gadis dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

'Tapi, dia adalah leader terbaik selamanya,' mereka semua tersenyum.

"Dan Akari, sebaiknya kau memutar ke belakang kerajaan. Kurasa disana akan lebih sepi. Ichigo akan menunggu disana sambil menyerang prajurit yang dibelakang sana. Setelah itu, kalian tunggu Miyabi dan yang lainnya. Saat keadaan di gerbang aman, tunjukkanlah dirimu pada yang lainnya, Miyabi. Lalu kalian dengan berpegangan tangan lalu menuju arah Ichigo dan Akari. Barulah kalian bersama-sama mencari Putri Mizuki. Mengerti?"

"MENGERTI!" Jawab mereka serempak.

Akari pun memasuki air, Miyabi yang menghilang (dilihat oleh Hikari, Madoka, Seira, Otome, dan Sora), Ran yang mulai _merasuki_ tubuh-tubuh para prajurit dan Ichigo yang juga pergi.

Terjadi keheningan antara lime gadis itu. Sampai Madoka bertanya "Selama mereka menyerang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Mau makan permen, Madok-tan," Tanya Otome yang langsung menggunakan kekuatnnya untuk permen.

"Mau, Otome-san!" Mata Madoka berbinar-binar. Ia langsung mengambil permen coklat.

Seira, Sora dan Hikari berpandangan, mengangguk, lalu ikut memakan permen. Ran tak melarang mereka, kan?

-^o^-

Ran yang telah merasuki tubuh seorang polisi didalam ruangan tempat musuh menyiapkan rencana. Ia mencoba tak mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya, ia harus tahu rencana para musuh.

Ia menatap orang-orang disekelilingnya, ada seorang gadis berambut ungu, ada juga pria yang berpakaian polisi dengan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya, pria yang sedang berbicara sekarang adalah pria berambut panjang, disebelahnya gadis polisi berambut hitam, coklat muda, dan kuning. Dan masih banyak yang lainnya lagi.

"Apa kalian setuju?" Tanya pria berambut panjang tadi.

"Aku tidak setuju," Seketika semua arah mata memandang kearah gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Kalau begitu, menurutmu seperti apa rencananya, Kamiya Shion-san?"

'Jadi namanya Kamiya Shion, ya.' Batin Ran.

Gadis yang bernama Kamiya Shion pun menjelaskan pemikirannya, menurut Ran, gadis ini cukup pintar.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara gaduh dari luar. "Ada penyusuuppp…!" teriak para prajurit dan pelayan dari luar.

'Gawat, mereka sudah ketahuan,' Batin Ran panik. Ia dalam tubuh seorang laki-laki berambut putih pun berlari keluar dari ruangan.

"Hei, Hiro, kau mau kemana. Biar para prajurit saja yang menangani mereka!" Cegah seorang polisi dengan rambut _Mohawk_ merahnya.

Ran tersadar, ia masih berada di tubuh orang yang dirasukinya. Dua orang prajurit Ratu Yurika menghalangi jalannya. Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu bahwa Ran (yang berada ditubuh orang bernama Hiro) menyusup kedalam.

Pandangan matanya menajam, ia berpindah tubuh kearah salah satu dari prajurit tersebut. Setelah itu, ia meninju orang disebelahnya. Lalu kabur dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

'Sial, dimana mereka sekarang?!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Dengan merasuki orang secara bergantian, dengan cepat ia bisa menemukan teman-temannya tanpa ketahuan. Mereka sudah tertangkap, beberapa polisi dan prajurit menahan mereka. Tiap orang ditahan 1 prajurit.

'Kenapa mereka tak keluarkan kekuatan mereka?!'

Dengan kecerdasannya, Ran merasuki tubuh prajurit penjaga Miyabi yang posisinya paling belakang. "Hei, Miyabi!" Bisiknya.

Miyabi menoleh, ia tampak keheranan, bagaimana prajurit itu bisa tahu namanya?

Ran menunjukkan mata merah prajurit itu, yang berarti Ran sedang merasuki tubuh sang prajurit. Mereka sedikit melambatkan jalan mereka agar bisa berbicara.

"Ran-san?"

"Kenapa kalian tak menggunakan kekuatan kalian?"

"Mereka mengancam jika kami kabur mereka akan membunuh Putri Mizuki,"

"Itu hanya gertakan, kau ingat perkataan Sena-san, kan? Mereka tak akan membunuh Putri Mizuki."

"Ya.. aku mengi-"

"Hei kalian! Kenapa lambat sekali?! Ayo cepat!" Teriak prajurit didepan mereka, yang menahan Ichigo. Mendengar perkataan prajurit itu,yang lain pun ikut menoleh.

"A-ah, ya, baiklah. Ayo cepat, dasar gadis lemah!" Ran berakting seperti prajurit agar yang lain tak curiga. Yang lain pun kembali menghadap depan.

"Miyabi, lakukan!"

Miyabi mengangguk paham. Ia langsung menggunakan kekuatannya setelah mereka berada di wilayah yang sepi. Dengan sengaja ia tetap menunjukkan dirinya pada Ran dan teman-temannya . Dengan perlahan, Miyabi melangkah mendekati para prajurit. Ichigo memasang wajah aneh, dia bingung kenapa Miyabi melangkah dengan santai.

Dengan ilmunya, Miyabi membuat prajurit yang menahan Ichigo itu pingsan. Ichigo makin melongo. Miyabi memasang tampang 'nanti-kujelaskan'. Lalu keduanya menoleh kebelakang. Ran telah keluar dari tubuh sang prajurit dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Dan Ran kembali menghilang, ia telah masuk kedalam tubuh prajurit selanjutnya, prajurit yang menahan Sora. Ichigo dan Miyabi tersenyum kecil. Mereka mempunyai pemimpin yang sangat hebat. Tak salah jika Ran-lah yang dipilih oleh Raja Johnny untuk memimpin mereka.

Lalu keduanya memisah dari barisan dan mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Miyabi, kita yang telah terbebas harus mulai mencari Putri Mizuki," kata Ichigo dengan tampang serius.

"Kau saja, Ichigo-san. Jika kita ketahuan, setidaknya aku yang tak terlihat bisa menyelamatkan yang lain," balas Miyabi.

Ichigo terdiam beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, Miyabi-chan,"

Ichigo pun lenyap dari hadapan Miyabi. Miyabi masih dengan mode menghilangnya dari depan (teman-temannya yang belum tahu hanya melongo melihatnya) mengikuti barisan mereka. Dengan setia, yang lain masih melihatnya yang berjalan santai. Harusnya, kan mereka mengerti bahwa Miyabi memiliki kekuatan menghilang dan ia dapat mengontrol siapa yang bisa melihatnya. Dasar payah!

Ran sudah merasuki prajurit yang menahan Akari (prajurit selanjutnya dari prajurit yang menahan Sora). Miyabi pun mendekati Ran. "Ran-san, kurasa kita harus mengikuti mereka sampai penjara,"

Ran mengernyitkan kening kebingungan "Kenapa, Miyabi? Dan.. mana Ichigo?"

"Kita bisa mengetahui seluk beluk kerajaan ini walau hanya sedikit. Dan Ichigo sedang mencari tempat Putri Mizuki disekap." Jawab Miyabi

Ran menghela nafas "Hhh.. Semoga Ichigo baik-baik saja, kau tahu, kan, dia sangat ceroboh."

"Ya, sekarang kita hanya harus percaya padanya." Kata Akari yang tiba-tiba bergabung.

Mereka sedikit melambatkan jalannya, mencoba menjauh dari para prajurit yang tersisa

Ini keberuntungan mereka, atau prajuritnya yang memang bodoh? Semenjak tadi bahkan mereka tak melihat kebelakang. Apakah mereka tak diajarkan tentang kewaspadaan?

"Melihat mereka, kurasa kita akan menang dalam perang nanti," gumam Akari

"Ya, bahkan kewaspadaan mereka sangat rendah," timpal Sora.

"Kita harus tetap waspada, bisa saja prajurit atau polisi lainnya melihat orang-orang yang tadi kubuat pingsan,"

Ran tersentak, "Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa!" ia baru ingat akan hal itu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, betapa bodohnya dirinya. Untung saja belum lama.

Ran merasuki prajurit yang menahan Seira. Dengan brutal menyerang prajurit didepannya, prajurit yang menahan Madoka. Madoka terkaget kaget. Dia adalah gadis yang lemah lembut, adegan didepannya ini tak bisa dilihatnya.

Tentu saja prajurit yang lainnya pun tersadar bahwa gadis-gadis itu terlepas. Yang sudah terbebas, walaupun masih bingung kenapa Ran tiba-tiba 'meledak-ledak', tetap membantu Ran. Tidak semuanya, ada yang berlari kearah sebaliknya, mencoba melarikan diri. Karena jeruji-jeruji penjara sudah terlihat.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki dari arah yang berlawanan. Miyabi, Sora, dan Akari yang mencoba lari tadi berhenti. Pasukan polisi.. menghalangi mereka dari dua arah. Seketika delapan gadis itu panik.

-^o^-

Ichigo melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, gadis itu sangat kebingungan. "Aduuhh.. aku harus kemana, ya?" ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Ia lalu menghilang, lalu muncul lagi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Menghilang lagi, muncul lagi. Ichigo melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga dirinya sendiri kelelahan. Tanpa sadar, ia tak lagi memikirkan untuk muncul ditempat yang sepi atau tidak.

Ia berada di dekat kolam, lalu menghilang, dan mucul didekat kolam itu lagi. Melirik seorang gadis yang tampak seumuran dengannya. Gadis berambut biru dan memakai yukata hijau muda. Aktivitas yang dilakukan gadis itu tampak menarik baginya.

Ichigo sedikit mendekat, melihat lebih jelas apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Sepertinya gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Ichigo seakan hilang kesadaran. Tidak, kesadarannya seperti ditarik pelan dari tubuhnya. Matanya menatap kosong kearah gadis berambut biru itu.

Gadis itu mengayunkan kakinya dikolam. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah bunga. Dengan anggun, ia mencabut satu kelopak dari bunga itu. Lalu, kelopak itu melambung pelan, cukup tinggi. Jelas itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa benda itu seakan dikendalikan?

Kesadaran Ichigo kembali seketika setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Ia makin mendekati gadis itu, ingin bertanya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya, gadis itu sudah duluan bertanya.

"Kau siapa?" Gadis itu menoleh kearah Ichigo.

"E-eh, itu, aku.. aku.." Ichigo bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Sebelum Ichigo menjawab dengan pasti, gadis itu sudah mendahuluinya lagi.

"Kau mau ikut aku?"

Mereka saling bertatapan. Ichigo sedikit heran dengan gadis ini. Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa, pikirannya seakan dikendalikan oleh gadis misterius ini. "Hm, Baiklah.."

-To Be Continued-

AN: holaa.. author kembali dengan cerita gaje ini :v udah lama banget ya? author minta maaf bila ada typo yak. soalnya males edit ulang :v..

dan, kemarin ada yang review dan bilang heran kalo banyak orang yang suka Mizuki. berarti, ente juga bilang ane suka Mizuki ya? sebenarnya ngga terlalu, kok. dan, Mizuki bukan tokoh utama fic ini melainkan Ichigo. Author jadiin Mizuki sebagai putrinya karena cocok aja. Dan, itu akan menjadi salah satu kunci permasalahan kalo nanti author jadi bikin S2 nya *senyum misterius*. udah dulu ya, bye


	3. Penjara,Polisi dan Shirakaba Risa

Save Our Princess, Save Our Kingdom

Part 3

(Penjara, polisi, dan Shirakaba Risa)

.

.

.

Aikatsu bukan punya saya, saya hanya punya jalan ceirtanya saja~

.

.

.

Hanya imajinasi author, jadi jangan dibawa serius~

.

.

.

.

Genre: Action, Superpower, Friendship, Comedy

Rated: K to T

.

.

.

.

 _Kau siapa?" Gadis itu menoleh kearah Ichigo._

" _E-eh, itu, aku.. aku.." Ichigo bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Sebelum Ichigo menjawab dengan pasti, gadis itu sudah mendahuluinya lagi._

" _Kau mau ikut aku?"_

 _Mereka saling bertatapan. Ichigo sedikit heran dengan gadis ini. Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa, pikirannya seakan dikendalikan oleh gadis misterius ini. "Hm, Baik_ _lah."_

-^o^-

Mereka langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing walaupun dengan pikiran yang belum jernih.

Sora mengendalikan kekuatan airnya, ia menggunakan air mendidih dan mengubah air-air itu menjadi busur yang tajam.

Otome mengeluarkan berbagai senjata, seperti samurai, pedang, tombak, bahkan ia juga mengeluarkan golok.

Dengan sigap, Seira mengambil pedang yang dikeluarkan Otome. Ia-lah yang paling pandai tentang beladiri dari yang lainnya. Dalam beladiri apapun ia beranggapan bahwa kekuatannya tak terlalu berguna, ia lalu berlatih beladiri lebih keras dari yang lainnya. Saat musuh menyerangnya karena ia yang paling dekat dengan musuh, kekuatannya akan sangat berguna.

Hikari menerobos ke kerumunan pasukan polisi, ia mengubah dirinya menjadi minyak. Kalau dari bacaannya, memang mengenaskan dan tidak kreatif. Tapi dalam keadaan pikiran yang sedang panik seperti ini, merubah dirinya menjadi minyak cukup bagus, dan dia tidak merasa kesakitan.

Madoka adalah yang paling panik dari yang lainnya. Ia adalah yang paling muda, jadi emosinya masih labil. Madoka pun membuat angin ribut. Ia mencoba mengarahkannya kepada para polisi. Karena justru dirinya membuat teman-temannya kewalahan.

Akari menggunakan kekuatan terbangnya. Ia mengambil pistol yang dikeluarkan Otome tadi. "Cih, bagaimana bisa ada langit-langit kerajaan serendah ini," Gerutu Akari kewalahan. Ia coba memfokuskan dirinya, sekarang sangat susah untuk menembak, angin ribut yang diciptakan Madoka, polisi yang tak hentinya bergerak karena Hikari yang berubah menjadi minyak, dan ada juga para polisi yang menarik-narik kakinya.

Miyabi menghilang setelah mengambil tombak Otome. Ia juga menggunakan kekuatan menembus atau ditembus pada dirinya, namun tidak pada tombaknya. Yaiyalah kalo gitu apa gunanya Miyabi bawa tombak -_-

Ran tentu saja, merasuki tubuh para polisi itu. Saat ia merasuki tubuh pria polisi dengan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu.. dirinya.. bisa merasakan aura kekuatan. Ia mencoba menggunakan kekuatan itu. Seketika ia terkejut. 'Kekuatan apa ini?!' batinnya.

"Nao! Kenapa kau bengong? Ayo cepat keluarkan kekuatan apimu!" teriak orang disebelahnya, pria berambut hitam panjang tadi.

"A-ah, ya, baiklah." Kata Ran sedikit gugup. 'Maafkan aku, Seira.'

Ran menyerang Seira. Jarak Seira memang cukup dekat dengannya. Dia tak menyerang pria yang 'dipinjam' tubuhnya oleh Ran ini. Sepertinya ia telah tahu bahwa itu adalah Ran.

"AAAA!" Jerit Seira kesakitan. Sebenarnya, Ran tak tahan mendengan jeritan Seira. Siapa orang yang tahan melihat temannya kesakitan dan dia sendiri yang melakukannya? Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Seira dapat beregenerasi.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat gelisah, Nao? Biasanya wajahmu sangat datar saat menyerang musuh dengan kekuatanmu." Oh, tidak, pria berambut panjang ini menyadari gerak-gerik aneh Ran.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Ran mencoba berkata dengan datar.

Seira yang terkapar pun perlahan kembali berdiri. Luka-luka bakar ditubuhnya yang menyeramkan perlahan menghilang. Masalah pakaian, tenang saja, pakaian yang mereka gunakan tahan api dan kuat.

"Hn, tidak kusangka gadis itu memiliki kekuatan regenerasi. Kemampuan bertarung jarak dekatnya juga sangat bagus," Pria itu bergumam.

"Nao, kau tahu, disini banyak sekali hantu, tapi ada satu yang berbeda," Bisiknya di telinga Ran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ran kebingungan.

"Ayo lihat."Pria itu memegang tangan Ran.

Wajahnya memerah, tapi dicobanya untuk terlihat biasa saja. Ia belum pernah dipegang tangannya oleh pria, mungkin selain ayahnya. Lagipula, ia tak ingin mencemari nama pria yang dirasukinya ini. Bagaimana jika ia dicap 'Gay' nanti?

Ternyata yang dimaksud pria ini adalah Miyabi. "Kau lihat, kan? Hantu itu berpakaian seperti gadis-gadis ini dan membawa tombak. Ia juga menyerang prajurit-prajurit, apakah ia teman mereka yang sudah mati?" Pria itu tertawa renyah.

'Pria ini juga punya kekuatan. Kenapa disini banyak sekali pengguna kekuatan?!' batin Ran.

"Kau lawan saja yang lain, aku akan mengejar gadis tak terlihat itu,"

Ran menahan lengan pria itu. "Siapa namamu?" Perkataan Ran membuat laki-laki berambut panjang ini tersentak.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Kau aneh sekali hari ini, Nao."

"Jawab saja," desak Ran.

"Shurato." Jawabnya singkat. Matanya memicing, mulai curiga pada Ran.

"Baiklah, Shurato. Maafkan aku," Ran meninju dagu Shurato hingga pingsan. "Aku.. bukan Nao,"

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak salah satu polisi.

"Tidak ada," Ran tersenyum sadis, lalu meninju polisi itu hingga pingsan seperti Shurato.

-^o^-

"Huufftt.." Hikari menghela nafas. Ia bertopang dagu memandang batangan besi yang berdiri tegak didepannya. Hikari melirik ke arah enam temannya. Ada yang masih terlelap, sedangkan yang sudah bangun dan yang **belum tidur** terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Haahh.. kita tak bisa begini terus. Kita harus lakukan sesuatu," Seira terbaring pasrah.

"Ya, tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Miyabi dengan suara parau. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya sayu.

Semalam ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena Madoka menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya. Tapi, melihat wajah polos nan damai Madoka saat tidur membuatnya tak tega untuk membangunkan gadis berambut pink itu.

Sora, Hikari, dan Seira menatap prihatin kearah Miyabi. Tapi, walaupun begitu tetap saja tak ada yang mau menggantikan Miyabi sebagai sandaran Madoka.

"Hei, Akari, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya itu," Masih dengan gaya bertopang dagunya, Hikari menatap malas Akari yang sedang berjuang keras.

"Tidak, kita harus keluar. Kita harus menyelamatkan Putri Mizuki, kan?" Balas Akari. Gadis itu masih berusaha membuka kunci penjara dengan kawat kecil yang ditemukannya.

"Cih, tak juga bisa," Akari membuang kawat itu sembarang arah. Dirinya sangat kelelahan, setelah semalaman mencari jalan keluar. Berbagai cara telah dicobanya, seperti menyungkit batu yang menjadi alas mereka sekarang, membuka pintu penjara dengan pisau, dan membuka kunci pintu penjara. Namun, tak ada yang berhasil.

"Aku yakin Ichigo dan Ran sedang berjuang keras diluar sana," Gumam Sora. "Mereka pasti kesusahan untuk menyelamatkan kita dan Putri Mizuki." Lanjutnya.

"Yah.. sekarang kita hanya dapat berharap pada mereka," timpal Otome yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidak! Itu salah! Kita juga harus berjuang!" Jerit Akari.

"Diamlah, dasar brengsek!" Teriak prajurit yang berjaga diluar. Seketika, ruang penjara itu hening sejenak.

"Kalau hanya mengandalkan mereka.. kita tidak berguna sama sekali," Lirih Akari pelan. Ia mengepal tangannya erat. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menyatakan kelelahannya, kemarahannya, keresahannya pada teman-temannya sekarang.

Seketika, semua yang berada disana bungkam. Ya, Akari benar. Mereka juga harus berjuang. Tujuan mereka semua kesini adalah untuk menyelamatkan Putri Mizuki. Bukannya mereka menyelamatkan Putri Mizuki, mereka malah menambah beban kedua rekan mereka.

"Ya.. kau benar, Akari, kita juga harus berjuang," ujar Seira, ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Akari berjuang sendirian didalam penjara suram ini.

"Maafkan aku, Akari, aku memang salah mengatakan itu." Otome menunduk.

-^o^-

Ichigo memeluk lututnya. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Dia telah salah mengikuti gadis misterius itu. Harusnya ia mencari Putri Mizuki, tapi malah lalai dari kepercayaan Miyabi. "Aku.. pasti telah membuat Miyabi dan yang lainnya kecewa," Pandangannya kosong, ia merasa sangat tak berguna sekarang. Dinginnya dini hari entah mengapa membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis dengan surai panjang memasang wajah bersalah. "Maafkan aku, minna. Aku pemimpin yang sangat buruk," katanya merasa bersalah. Ia duduk termenung beberapa saat. Hari hujan ini entah mengapa membuatnya tidak bersemangat. Dirinya pun memutuskan untuk duduk dengan memeluk lutut seperti Ichigo. Mata tajamnya memandang langit kelabu. "Ichigo.. dimana kau sekarang? Aku membutuhkanmu.." lirihnya pelan

-^o^-

FLASHBACK

" _Kau akan mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Ichigo kebingungan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak ajakan gadis misterius ini, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa._

" _Ikut saja," gadis itu menarik tangan Ichigo._

" _Oh ya.. siapa namamu?" Ichigo sangat penasaran dengan gadis ini. Entah kenapa, Ichigo merasa sudah pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelumnya._

" _Namaku? Shirakaba Risa." Jawab gadis itu singkat._

" _Shirakaba Risa, ya.. aku Hoshimiya Ichigo," Ichigo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Jawab, ya, kamu akan mengajakku kemana?" tanya Ichigo kemudian._

" _Ikut saja," Gadis itu kembali melontarkan kata-kata yang sama._

" _emm.. kenapa kau membelikanku ini?" Ichigo memandangi tubuhnya yang terbalut Yukata berwarna merah. Sungguh, gadis yang bernama Shirakaba Risa ini benar-benar penuh kejutan._

" _Ya, pakaianmu yang tadi sangat mencolok. Lagipula, apakah kau tidak kedinginan memakai pakaian seperti tadi?"_

" _Eh, hehehe…" Ichigo tersenyum kaku._

" _Ayo,kita ke tempat lain," gadis bersurai biru itu kembali menarik tangan Ichigo._

" _Sekarang kamu mau mengajakku kemana, Risa-chan?"_

 _Risa menghentikan jalannya. "Risa.. chan?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh._

" _Eh? Apakah aku tak boleh memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah bingung._

" _Tidak, kau boleh memanggilku Risa-chan, kok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil._

-^o^-

 _Awalnya, Swallowtail memang unggul daripada para polisi itu, namun, dengan cepat para polisi itu membalik keadaan._

" _Otome!" Teriak Akari. Ia turun kebawah untuk membantu Otome yang terkena peluru para polisi di kakinya, namun para polisi itu dengan cekatan menyandera mereka._

 _Otome menangis sekeras-kerasnya karena kesakitan. Benar-benar keras hingga ada kaca yang retak, Madoka makin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Hikari yang tak tahan lagi untuk menjadi minyak kembali ke wujud manusianya, Seira sudah kehabisan tenaga, Sora terserang oleh salah satu polisi, Miyabi yang tertangkap oleh Shurato yang sudah sadar, dan Ran?_

 _Ran tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, ia tak bisa berpikir jernih dengan kekacauan yang terjadi. Dengan sisa kesadarannya, Ran merasuki tubuh prajurit berambut_ Mohawk _merah yang tadi. Tapi aneh juga, hanya terdapat satu prajurit Ratu Yurika disini._

' _Dia.. juga punya kekuatan?!' Ran memandangi tangannya sendiri. Ralat, tangan pria berambut_ Mohawk _yang sedang dirasukinya._

 _Ran mencoba kekuatan yang dimiliki pria ini. Tidak ada apa-apa._

' _Apa ini? Padahal aku yakin sekali ada kekuatan dalam tubuh orang ini.' Ran kebingungan. 'Ah, sudahlah, tak ada gunanya memikirkan ini.'_

 _Ia menghadap kebelakang, ia siap menyerang para polisi itu, tapi belum sempat berlari, dirinya sudah terlebih dahulu diserang oleh pria yang dipanggil Shurato dengan sebutan Nao, pria yang tadi dirasukinya._

" _Maaf ya, King. Karena makhluk sialan yang merasuki tubuhmu aku harus menyerangmu." Kata pria itu dengan nada menyesal._

 _Ran mencoba untuk bangun, namun tak bisa. Bagaimana bisa Nao mengetahui bahwa si King ini adalah Ran? Ah, Ran ingat. Mata orang yang dirasukinya menjadi berwarna merah. Tapi.. mengapa Shurato tadi tak menyadari bahwa Nao telah dirasuk Ran? Ugh, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan ini. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kabur. Tapi bagaimana dengan-_

 _Seketika, banyak polisi menodongnya dengan pistol. Ran tahu, ini hanya ancaman. Tidak mungkin mereka membunuh prajurit yang memiliki kekuatan, kan? Walau begitu, dirinya tetap harus kabur. Menggunakan tenaga tenaga terakhirnya, ia berhasil kabur dari mereka._

 _DOR! Mata Ran membulat, para polisi itu benar-benar menembak si_ mohawk. _Seakan si_ mohawk _tidak ada artinya bagi mereka. Ran menoleh, dirinya sekarang merasuki menjadi salah sau pelayan yang kebetulan lewat sekarang. Tapi.. ia kasihan dengan pria bernama King itu._

" _Ugh, Nao. Apakah makhluk itu mati?" terdengar suara yang sedikit serak. Ran berbalik karena mendengar suara itu._

" _Aku juga tidak tahu, King, kurasa jika dia mati,dia akan keluar dari tubuhmu. Tapi bisa saja, sih, dia menjadi bangkai dalam tubuhmu." Nao tergelak._

" _Cih, apa-apaan kau ini?!" balas King kesal._

' _Jadi.. kekuatannya adalah tidak-bisa-mati?!' pikik Ran dalam hatinya._

" _Tapi, maafkan aku, ya, King. Padahal kukira hal itu akan berhasil membunuhnya, ternyata tidak. Sekarang nyawamu tinggal 12.." Kata pria itu penuh penyesalan._

" _Ah, tidak perlu berkata seperti itu," King pun bangkit. "Aku merasa terhormat bisa membantu walaupun sedikit, Suzukawa Naoto." Pria berambut_ mohawk _itu mengeluarkan cengirannya._

' _huff.. ternyata dia mempunyai batas nyawa. Tapi.. bagaimana dia bisa tahu batas nyawanya? Aku harus mencari tahu tentang ini.'_

 _Ran pun pergi meninggalkan istana itu. Pertama, ia harus mencari Ichigo walaupun dengan berat hati dirinya harus meninggalkan teman-temannya._

 _-^_ o^-

 _Risa mengajak Ichigo ke banyak tempat. Sekarang, sepertinya telah tengah malam. Namun, Ichigo tak menyadari hal itu karena terlalu asyik dengan Risa ke berbagai tempat._

" _Oh, ya.. Hoshimiya-san, logatmu sedikit berbeda dari daerah ini. Apakah kau orang luar?" Tanya salah satu teman Risa, namanya Kurisu Kokone._

" _Ya, aku berasal dari-" Ichigo mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Hampir saja ia mengatakan identitasnya sendiri_

" _Dari..?" Kokone dan Risa menatap Ichigo bingung._

" _Dari.. dari.. Himezakura, hahaha." Ichigo tertawa renyah. Jujur, ia sangat gugup sekarang ini._

" _Dari Himezakura, ya.. itu tempat yang sangat jauh." Kokone mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya._

" _Tapi logatmu lebih mirip dengan kerajaan Aikatsu.." kata Risa pelan._

" _E, eh? A-a-ku berasal d-d-dari Himezakura, namun, aku p-p-p-indah ke kerajaan A-a-aikatsu d-dan menetap disana c-cu-cukup lama, dan a-aku k-k-k-kembali ke Himezakura barulah aku kemari.." Ichigo menyeka keringat di dahinya. Sungguh, Risa dan Kokone seakan memancing dirinya untuk mengatakan identitas aslinya._

 _Mata Ichigo membulat, ia baru ingat dengan tujuannya. Dia.. tak boleh berlama-lama disini. Ia harus menyelamatkan Putri Mizuki. Dan, pastinya Risa dan Kokone adalah salah satu orang suruhan Ratu Yurika untuk menangkapnya._

 _Baru saja Kokone akan melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, Ichigo langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "A-aku baru ingat aku punya janji dengan keluargaku.. Jaa ne," Ichigo berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa_

" _Tunggu dulu, Ichigo-chan.. kau tak boleh pergi kemana-mana." Risa mengenggam lengan Ichigo sangat kuat. Benar-benar sakit. "I-i-ittai.." Lirih Ichigo._

 _Ichigo berusaha melepaskan diri dari gadis bersurai biru itu, namun, entah kenapa, tubuhnya malah berbalik menghadap Risa. Seakan-akan badannya berbalik sendiri. Tidak, seakan pikirannya dikendalikan oleh Risa._

' _apakah.. Risa-chan mempunyai kekuatan?' batinnya._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Ichigo. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Dia bersimpuh dilantai sambil memegangi kepalanya._

 _Ia.. seperti melihat masa lalunya. Ichigo melihat dirinya sendiri dengan seorang gadis. Namun, entah kenapa ia melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dan sedangkan gadis itu.. Ichigo hanya dapat melihat senyuman manisnya._

" _Ini, kuberikan padamu," Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Ichigo. Sebuah kalung berliontin yang sangat indah._

" _Waaa, arigatou. Ini benar-benar indah." Ichigo juga tersenyum manis pada gadis itu. Ia langsung memakainya._

" _Bagaimana, cocok tidak?" tanya Ichigo padanya._

" _Ump, sangat cocok." Gadis itu mengangguk. Senyuman manis masih terukir jelas di wajahnya._

" _Aku berjanji, tak akan pernah melepas kalung ini sampai kapanpun!"_

 _Akhirnya, Ichigo kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Ia masih berada pada tempat yang sama, kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit. Risa masih mengendalikan pikirannya. Sepertinya, Risa ingin membuat dirinya pingsan._

 _Ichigo mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya susah payah menuju lehernya. Dikeluarkannya kalung pemberian gadis itu. Dia benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk selalu memakai kalung itu._

 _Digenggamnya dengan erat kalung itu, seakan benda tersebut dapat memberinya kekuatan. Wajah Risa sedikit berubah. ekspresinya.. tak dapat dijelaskan. Ia tak fokus sepenuhnya pada Ichigo dan menyebabkan Ichigo dapat terbebas._

" _Hei, Risa. Kenapa kau melepaskan dia?!" Tanya Kokone emosi._

" _Panggil saja aku Aoi. Dia sudah tidak ada disini,"_

 _Kokone memutar bola matanya. "Hm, Baiklah, Kiriya Aoi. Kenapa kau melepaskannya?"_

" _Maaf, tadi itu salahku," Aoi mengeluarkan senyumannya. Lalu, tatapan matanya menajam. "Lain kali, aku akan menangkap gadis itu,"_

" _..Padahal sebelumnya kau tak pernah seperti ini." Ucap Kokone sedikit pelan._

" _Tidak.. aku sedikit terkejut saja, ia masih bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya." Jawab Aoi._

-^o^-

FLASHBACK OFF

Tujuh orang gadis memasang wajah tak berdaya didalam jeruji penjara. Mereka semua bungkam. Mungkin karena kelelahan.

"Seandainya kekuatan kita tidak diambil, aku pasti bisa membuat angin sepoi-sepoi agar tidak kepanasan seperti sekarang," Ucapan Madoka memecah keheningan.

"Yah, seandainya kekuatan Otome tidak diambil, Otome pasti sudah mengeluarkan banyak makanan agar tidak kelaparan,"

"Seandainya kekuatan kita tidak diambil, kita pasti sudah keluar dari sini." Ujar Seira datar.

Setelah itu, keheningan kembali melanda mereka.

-To Be Continued-

Maaf ya uploadnya lamaaaaaaaa banget :'3 pasti udah ada yang ngira/? kalo ni FF discontinued :'v

Ane lagi males buat AN panjang, jadi yaudah segini aja :3

Doain aja ane ga males biar bisa apdet cepat :v


End file.
